


Happiest Place on Earth

by firefly_wings



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_wings/pseuds/firefly_wings
Summary: A happy place can be a bed with a sleepy girlfriend in it. In the middle of the pandemic, what more could they ask for?
Relationships: Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo. Hello y'all, this is the first work I posted and in like super nervous and all that. I hope I did ok.  
> My wonderful Babybel buddy anastasia_93_daybidaylove here on ao3 was my beta on this. Go check her work, it's amazing!!!!!

Even the weekends were becoming boring, as the weeks turned into months; this pandemic was affecting every kind of private fun she could think of and honestly she was hoping for a vaccine sooner rather than later. Of course, she wanted the world to heal, but she also wanted to feel like living, too, not just existing, surviving. 

So with that in mind Emily stretched her long body on the bed, feeling her joints crack in all the right places. Beside her there was a mass of sheets, pillows, a cute snore, and a blonde mane that was all kinds of sexy. Sleepy Aubrey was so much fun to be around; the slight confusion and relaxation of sleep making it so she could ask all kinds of silly questions and watch the beautiful blonde take them completely seriously and try to come up with the right answers. In one word: adorable.

The younger woman smiled, turning to her side. She propped herself up on her elbow, head resting in her hand, and she started running her nails up and down the soft skin of the blonde while mentally starting to plan out the days they would have. She was happy that the busy lawyer had taken some time off at long last and was at her house; she would enjoy the fuck out of it. Speaking of fuck, the little whine Aubrey let out in her sleep was a promise that today was gonna be a good day for both of them, if Emily had ever heard one.

While she was absentmindedly running her fingers up and down ivory skin, the blonde started to stir awake. Letting out another whine she retracted into herself, trying to get away from the sun in her face; at the same time, her hands started to search for the body beside her. Upon discovering the smooth, solid expanse of Emily’s stomach she let out a soft sigh, moving to bury her face against warm tan skin and enjoying the feeling of the other woman until said stomach started to rumble with barely contained giggles. 

Aubrey half opened one eye, immediately squinting because of the bright sunlight. After taking a little time to adjust to it, she finally managed to focus on Emily who was smiling and giggling, causing a grunt to leave her lips. 

“Nmm… ‘S not funny…”, she murmured, burying her face once more in her lover's defined abdomen. The brunette simply let out another series of giggles, running her fingers through cascading blonde tresses. Humming for a second, she then spoke with her voice a few octaves lower. 

“It is kinda funny kitten… You're precious in the morning, you know that?”

“'M not…”, Aubrey said in a child-like voice. 

Emily knew full well how she could get when she was sleepy, all soft and not caring about how she would be perceived; it seemed like it was Emily who always brought out this side of Aubrey whenever they slept together in the same bed, snuggled against each other. 

Emily started to leave sweet kisses on top of the unruly mass of blonde hair, the hand that had been offering caresses now running against a smooth naked back and drawing soft sighs from the still sleepy woman. Resting her cheek on top of the -somehow, still pretty- mop of hair, she asked in a soft voice.

“What do you wanna do today, love?” 

The question prompted Aubrey to think a little harder than her brain wanted to at the time; the effort necessary had her snuggling a little closer to the toned body next to her, pouting a little. There were no ideas popping up in her mind. They couldn't do much anyways; maybe go to the beach or walk the dogs, maybe eat brunch on the back of the house and enjoy the breeze. 

And honestly, she really didn’t care about anything other than just wanting to spend some time with Emily.

After a lull in the conversation the brunette thought her girlfriend had just gone back to sleep; but upon moving her hazel eyes to her face, she was greeted with a sleepy smile and soft green orbs staring loving back at her. Arching an eyebrow in silent inquiry she waited for a reply, only getting a slight shake of the head and the sight of Aubrey biting her bottom lip to keep her smile from growing even more. 

“I just think I love my mornings when they start with you”, she whispered; voice soft, heart beating steadily inside her chest, cheeks lighting up with a slight flush. 

It was really silly of her to get a blush like that even though they were together for almost two years now, but she couldn't help it. Emily just made her feel like falling in love all over again with those soft moments they shared. She was certain she couldn't love the younger woman more than she already did, only to be surprised when her feelings grew with every twinkle in her eye and every happy smile on her beautiful girlfriend’s lips. 

Emily just chuckled, pulling Aubrey closer to her, trying to convey her feelings through soft touches and motions. She had been a woman who once spoke freely of her feelings but things change, and now she always thought before letting her heart out in the open. Even though she knew that Aubrey would never hurt her it was like a defense mechanism, one she was trying to let go off gently. 

Murmuring against Aubrey’s forehead she tried to put more emotion in her words and voice. “And I love my mornings with you. And my afternoons. And my nights and dawns. You make me happy, kitten”. 

Hearing the words that left the taller woman, Aubrey’s smile grew into a full one, bright like the sun that was rising beyond the window. Her arms snaked around Emily's neck, burying her face there while she let out a soft sound, a mixture between a whine and a laugh. For her part, Emily turned, bringing the other woman with her; letting her body drape on top of her, arms secure around her waist, face turned towards the beautiful mane of blonde hair, a smile on her face big enough to light up the entire state. She was undoubtedly more in love with Aubrey each day that passed. 

“You make me all kinds of happy too”, came the muffled response from against her neck. 

Her lips forming into a smile again, Emily felt her heart stop and start to beat again with double the speed. Their embrace turned more fierce, like the two of them couldn't let go of each other for the moment; like being apart even for even a few seconds was something they couldn't bear. 

Aubrey let out a sigh, starting to get comfortable again, while Emily started to play with the ends of her hair; almost lulling them both back to sleep. 

Later in the day they would decide if it was worth it leaving their bed but right now the peaceful cocoon they had created was the happiest place on earth.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah thanks for reading, all kudos, comments and hits are appreciated. If you have any request or question you can find me on tumblr @luthortato  
> Cheers!


End file.
